You Found Me
by tvismylife272
Summary: What happends when House and the team meet Ashlyn, Camerons younger sister. Just why has she come to see Cameron and what happends when her and Chase start getting close. Title is a Kelly Clarkson song... I think It fits! CHASEOC!
1. 10 minutes till introductions

**This came to me and I had to start writing! I Know I have like 4 other House stories that aren't done yet but I really wanted to put this up! So I hope you like it! Enjoy! And yes it's another ChaseOC fic... I am an official ChaseOC story fanatic! Also I don't own House, Fox, or any of the characters... except for Ashlyn... and any other characters I make up on the way! **

Gregory House sat in his office, balancing a ball on his cane while attempting to beat the final level of super Mario brothers. His team or "Ducklings" as he liked to call them where sitting in the room adjacent to him. Chase was doing his usual crossword, Cameron was reading Houses mail, and Foreman was reading an article on Neurology. After several tries at beating the game on his precious game boy while balancing the ball on his cane at the same time, he finally succeeded. House let out a scream of excitement, causing his teams head to turn. All three let out a laugh then continued with what they were doing. Just as Cameron was about to read the next letter her phone started ringing. Looking at her phone she saw who the call was from.

"Hey Ashlyn what's up?" She asked the girl on the other end.

"I'm at the first floor nurses station and I'm coming up to see you, just thought I'd give you a warning." The Caller replied back.

"Wow Ash a whole 5 minute warning!" This statement caused Chase and Foreman to look at her curiously. And their curious looks got House curious making him enter the room to see what they were so curious about.

"Who is she talking to?" House asked rather loudly not caring about being considerate.

"No clue" Chase responded, and Foreman just shrugged in agreement.

"Can you three be quiet I'm trying to have a conversation here." Cameron said turning to the men, very annoyed. Turning back to her phone call she told the caller she would see her soon and hung up.

"Who was that?" House asked, plopping himself down in a chair.

"You'll find out in about ten minutes, until then you'll just have to wait." Then without another word Cameron turned back to the letter that had been abandoned.

** HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE **

House wanted to know who Cameron was talking to, needed to know and these ten minutes were going by way to slow. "How many minutes has it been?" He asked.

"Five," Foreman answered looking at his watch.

"Cameron, can't you just tell us? The suspense is killing me!"

"Patience House, I know you don't have any but this might be a good time to work on it." Cameron replied then went back to answering Houses mail. After what seemed to be the longest ten minutes of Houses life a girl who looked to be in her early twenties, fairly short around 5"2, with shoulder length curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes appeared in the doorway. Causing everyone in the room to turn.

"Oh is this the mystery caller?" House asked with a little too much excitement. Cameron got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Ali, sorry I didn't call earlier but I came here kind of on the spur of the moment." The girl said as Cameron gave her a hug.

"No problem Sis." Cameron replied with a smile.

"Sis as in sister?" asked House. This was getting very interesting in his opinion.

"Yeah, Guys this is my little sister Ashlyn."

"Hey." Chase and Foreman's replied. House just sat there looking questionably between the two women in the room.

Hey." Ashlyn replied back then she turned to House.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" The room filled with laughter.

"I am, I'm taking a mental picture." House told the young women.

"Well don't you're creeping me out." Ashlyn said as she went and sat down in the empty seat next to Chase.

"Why so shocked House, I did tell you I wasn't an only child. What did you think I was lying?" Cameron responded looking at her boss.

"Me shocked! No way!" House responded suddenly getting defensive. Then he turned his attention to Ashlyn, Who was looking at her sister with a weirded out look on her face. Cameron's attention turned from House to her sister.

"So Ash what are you doing here?" this particular question caused Ashlyn to tear up.

"I had no where else to go." The young women said in a soft whisper as a single tear fell down her cheek.

**So what do you think? Let me know If I should fix or change anything! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! **


	2. Authors Note: Who's intersted?

Okay... I had an idea for another House fic... don't worry I'm not abandoning my other ones! I just keep getting Ideas and if I don't start them I'll forget lol! So I was watching one tree hill... and it was the dare night episode, so OTH viewers should know what I'm talking about and I thought why not do a House dare night! But I don't want to right it on my own.. cuz I think more then one mind could come up with a really good fic! So if anyone is interested in co writing a House dare night fic with me just let me know!

... Also I'm gonna wait to update this story until I have a couple more reviews!


End file.
